Gotta Go My own Way
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: Ron is leaving for a new city to get from under Kims Shadow but he has last words for the former of Love his life


It was a chilly morning as Kim Possible and her boyfriend Josh Mankey stood at the bus stop waiting with Kim's Best friend Ron Stoppable as he prepared to leave Middleton to find his place in the world out side of the shadow of his world famous best friend.

Ron looked to Kim. Her greens eyes shining brightly from the early morning sun and the tears there were fighting to be set free.

Ron sighed as the announcement of his bus was boarding. Standing up Ron grabed his bag and his jacket he looked at the once love of his life giving her his goofy grin spoke. "Well this is it KP. I will see you in the fall before you start your classes." , Ron reached over and huged her as the dam broke and she started crying.

With a shaky breath and a hicup Kim looked up at Ron. "Why do you have to go now? I need you so much." Kim asked as she cried on her friend clutching at is red hockey jersey.

"I have to try and make it own my own," Ron said in a gentle voice as he started to sing to her.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_Its so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay..._

People who were having simular goings on stoped and turned to the 2 teens that stood infront of a bus. Kim looked up at her best friend and realized he was right, She hadnt really spent any time with him since her and Josh got back together or Her planning her life after collage. She layed her down as Ron let her go and he started to sing some more.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

Ron hurt to see the lost look on his friend but he had talked to his parents and they were sad as well but this was something he felt he needed to do. He had spoken with his friend In Gothem about going to school there for the summer. Barbara said she would help him get settle in with her. So here he stood.

Ron Looked down and at the girl and began to sing not noticing the crowd looking on as he let her go and moved to the bus,

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,_

_But I get my hopes up and watch them fall everytime_

_Another color turns to gray_

_And its just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away._

_I'm leaving today cause I've gotta do what's best for me,_

_You'll be okay.._

Kim finaly realized how much he had been hurt, He had done everything he could to get her to see that he was in love with her. But all it was tolate she was with Josh and she couldnt hurt him to. Kim wondered if Josh would do what he did like going to the amazon or to help her get her bf when he was in love with her. Looking up at his retreating back she wanted to beg him to say but before she could speak he said again.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here;_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

Ron was to the step rail when he heard her speak. Turning to her he saw her face for the first time since he was geting on the bus.

Kim spoke quickly now that she had his attention.

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

Ron was shocked. What did she mean by that it was her who came after him not thinking he could handle a mission by him self.

_What about trust?_

To Kim that felt like a punch to the gut she knew. She could have trusted him more on missions or not geting Jealous over Yori or Zita. So she replied

_You know I never wanted to hurt you._

Ron thought about that statement long and hard. He knew deep down Kim meant what she said and knew she was sincere but it didnt stop the pain of allways being overlooked or not geting a chance to showcase his talents.

_And what about me?_

Kim fell silent she was so wraped in geting Ron to stay for her and what she wanted that she didnt realize what was best for him but her pride wouldnt let her so she kept on trying to convence him to stay.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Ron looked at her and hung his head low knowing she wanted him to stay and also knowing he wanted to say but he couldnt.

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you._

Not even leting him finsh Kim broke at the end of the words he spoke.

_I'll miss you._

Ron came up to her and wraped his arms around her as she did the same to him as they seem to speak a sorta of a song version of and argument with Kim trying to get him to stay.

_Ron:_

_So I've got to move on and be who I am._

_Kim:_

_Why do you have to go?_

_Ron:_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_Kim:_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Ron:_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_Kim:_

_I want you to stay_

_Ron:_

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_Kim:_

_What about us?_

_Ron:_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_Kim:_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Ron:_

_We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now,_

_I've gotta go my own way,_

_I've gotta go my own way,_

_I've gotta go my own way.._

Ron voice trailed off as he let go of the world famous Kim Possible boarded the Bus and headed to start a new life and hoping to find his place in this big world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont own Kim Possible or High School Musical 2 thank you and r&r


End file.
